Papa Don't Preech, This is me
by stupermansgurl4lyfe
Summary: Maurey Forman has gotten herself into the biggest mess she could ever imagine now she is living with her uncle Bill and befriending the Titans why is this turning out so good for her
1. Lighten up

"I'm sorry daddy." That was the best I could do I when I looked at my father from where I was sitting on the examining table at the clinic in Atlanta. "You little tramp." Is all he had managed to scramble from his mouth before storming out and leaving me there alone, scared and knocked up?  
  
That's how I wound up here in my Uncle Bills car on the way to my new home in Alexandria Virginia with him and my little Cousin Sheryl.  
  
"Thank you Uncle Bill for letting me stay with you." I said quietly almost to where he couldn't hear me. "Don't worry about it sweet heart you made a mistake, people make mistakes it's nothing new. You have to excuse your father no matter how doubtful it seems he loves you Maurey." Right my dad who told me I was a tramp then sent me to live with Uncle Bill who I only see once a year at Christmas and lives three states away from everybody who meant anything to me and to top it all off I was pregnant and the dad was still in Atlanta and had no idea. Yeah he loved me alright he loved me enough to tear my whole world apart within two days "I know that Uncle Bill." I said finally snapping out of my trance  
  
He pulled up in front of the house it was a simple country house with an "office" out back and a big fenced in field. I saw a group of boys who looked to be about a year older then me standing on the front porch of the house with Sheryl standing in front fussing at one of them for having big feet. "Looks like you picked out a good bunch of babysitters." I said sarcastically looking over at him. "Sheryl ought to be the one babysitting them those are the Titan's." "The football team...you left your daughter with the football team. You do know your house is probably a mess and the fridge is probably empty right?" I said getting out of the car and grabbing my bag from the back seat. "It wouldn't be a first." He said smiling and taking my bag.  
  
This was defiantly worrying me, what had Uncle Bill told them? Did they know why I was here and if they did where they going to think that I was just some easy tramp like my father did. Why did this have to be happening I am only sixteen a junior in high school who was a cheerleader and runner up for homecoming queen and now I'm stuck in Alexandria where they are just now passing immigration laws and I would have to travel to games and such with my uncle and these people didn't seem the type to be very excepting of new things.  
  
"Maurey did you hear me?" I snapped back into reality and looked at Uncle Bill and sheepishly shook my head. "Meet the team that's: Alan, Gerry, Julius, Petey, Sunshine, Louie, Rev, and Blue boys meet my niece Maurey." I shook each of their hands they all gave me bright smiles and I started to become worried what Uncle Bill had told them. I looked up at him giving him in expression asking 'What did you tell them' "They all know why you moved here Maurey and none of them are going to say anything they're your family now." He said I looked up at all of them who were nodding in agreement with him. "Excuse me I think I'm going to be sick." She said weaving through the crowd and entering into the house. "Well I think that went better then expected." Said Petey trying to raise the cloud of tension. 


	2. I've Came To The conclusion

I rushed through the house and down the main hallway to where the bathroom was. I threw myself onto the floor in front of the porcelain toilet bowl and heaved the substance of my stomach into it. Now I knew this was real and there was no turning back now I was going to have a baby and be a mother by the time I got out of high school.  
  
I heard a knock on the door and sat up from the toilet to catch my breath for a moment but not moving incase my stomach decided it wasn't empty yet. "Who is it?" I yelled from my spot on the floor. "It's Alan can I come in?" he asked she thought back to when they had done the introductions and remembered which one Alan was. "Yeah I guess. I said flushing the toilet but not moving from my spot on the floor. He came in with a cup of water and crackers "Coach told me to bring you these said it would help your stomach." He said handing them to me. "Please don't say stomach right now." I smiled and took them from him. "So you think you're ready to come back in there and join the rest of us?" he asked looking at me with his harmless smile. "I guess it couldn't hurt." I said gulping down the water and eating one of the three crackers he had handed me. I got up off the floor and followed him back outside where they where all playing football in the front yard. Alan walked out to join them and I sat on the steps watching in amusement at how badly they were messing up.  
  
My dad had always said I would end up messing up big one day and ruining my life, But I was starting to wonder had I messed up that bad it didn't seem that bad here and with a good part of the football team, uncle Bill, and Sheryl I could get through this and I wouldn't be a screw up like my mom had been when she had me, she was only 14 then and she left me with pop to run off with some high school sweet heart of hers.  
  
I heard the phone ring and ran inside to answer it the voice sounded that of a man around my uncle's age. "Hello?" "Hello is Bill there?" "Yes may I ask who's calling?" "Herman Boone." He answered. The name then rang a bell Sheryl had told me about him a few days earlier on the phone. "Yes sir, hold on." I sat the phone down and walked back outside to get my uncle. I stepped onto the porch to see Sheryl being slung over one of their shoulders and carried around screaming and laughing the whole time. "Uncle Bill some ones on the phone for you named Herman Boone." I said. He nodded and walked up the steps past me and inside. I reclaimed my spot on the steps and looked around as they played tickle Sheryl. "Oh come on Sheryl what happened to my tough little cousin who could get away from anybody?" I called. "If you think you could do a better job why don't you come out here and try." She yelled then I could see a look of regret come across her face. The boy quit spinner her and sat her down "Maurey I'm sorry I forgot." She said walking towards me.  
  
I tried to hold back the tears that were forming in my eyes "It's okay Sheryl. It was an honest mistake." I said giving her a hug as she got up next to me. "Hey why don't you and Maurey try and teach us one of those clapping games?" suggested Gerry who then got stares from Julius and Petey. I could see Gerry shoot them a even meaner stare back "yeah how bout we do that instead I don't really like being spun around that much anyways." Said Sheryl looking at me smiling. "Okay what do you say miss Mary Mack?" I asked her she nodded and headed for Gerry and decided it was pay back time 


	3. The cook out

I was trying to teach the humongous football player Julius how to play 'Mrs. Mary Mack' someone really needed to get pictures of this. Sheryl had already successfully taught Gerry and was now trying to teach it to Louie.  
  
"I give up I'm going to end up breaking something." Said Julius putting his hands up in the air as if he was surrendering to someone. I went to go start trying to teach Rev when we saw Uncle Bill come out of the hose with a smile on his face "Who wants to got to a cook out at the Boone's?" he called all the boys got up and ran towards him stirring around Sheryl and me. I kept a close eye on all of them did they really mean what they said about not caring why I was here that I was still just as good a person? "Maurey come on me and you are riding with Coach." Yelled Sheryl running up beside me and grabbing my hand I let her drag me to the station wagon and got in the back seat with Sheryl right beside me.  
  
"See Sheryl now you and Niki have someone who can help you accessorize you dolls and paint your nails." Said Boone sarcastically getting 'you must be kidding' looks shot at him from Sheryl and me; while Niki on the other hand was as happy as could be about having another girl to play with. "I'm Herman Boone I believe we talked on the phone." He said offering his hand. "Hey I'm Maurey Forman it's nice to meet you sir." He nodded in agreement and then looked at Uncle Bill. "Bill why don't you come help me get the grill started before these boys eat through my house?" Uncle Bill just laughed and walked away with him leaving me alone with two 9 year olds.  
  
"Niki why don't you go get your dolls and the three of you can play down here on the porch." Suggested Mrs. Boone. Niki nodded and ran in the house and Mrs. Boone walked down off the porch to where Uncle Bill and Boone where standing carrying another little girl along with her the whole way. I felt Sheryl let loose the grip she had on my arm and kick the ground beside me "Dolls that's all she ever plays with is dolls ...grrrr!" she said meanly in a low voice to where nobody could hear her other then the two of us.  
  
I looked over at Sheryl and thought about what my baby would look like when he or she got that age. Would they be a troublemaker or tomboy or a so-called normal girl like Niki. I shouldn't be thinking like this I'm only two months pregnant something could still happen and I could loose the baby...but I don't want that to happen I want this baby even if in some peoples eyes I'm still a baby myself.  
  
"Maurey, are you ok?" asked Niki who was now sitting on the porch with a box of dolls on one side and Sheryl on the other side, "Oh yeah I'm fine, what did you ask me?" I answered walking over to her and sitting down next to Sheryl on the porch. "Which doll do you want?" she asked holding up two Barbie dolls one with brown hair like mine and one with Blonde like Sheryl' "That one," I said taking the doll from her 


	4. Call on us

Eventually it was time to eat and Niki put all the dolls back in her room and her and Sheryl headed for the food Sheryl being picked up by Julius and Niki by Gerry. I always longed for a big brother one who could put me up on his shoulder and carry me around, I got what I wanted when I was six; I got a step brother who did nothing but tease me and constantly get me in trouble sometime but my mother never believed me when I told her that he started it. Now I had brothers but they couldn't save me from life now.  
  
"Here you go Maurey." Said Uncle Bill handing me a plate with a hamburger on it and a soda. "Why don't you go talk to some of the guys, I bet you could steal all their hearts." He said nudging me on the arm and smiling "That's what got me into all this mess to begin with." I let my head drop and watched the porch floor. "Don't worry about that now Maurey everything will turn out fine." I looked at him and gave him the best smile I could. "I'll leave you to your dinner then try and have some fun." He said patting me on the shoulder before getting up and walking away.  
  
It was late spring May 19, 1972 to be exact they had already celebrated their perfect season, even after that nobody was completely open to the idea of immigration unless you were a Titan then you had no choice. I had all summer to get fat before ever having to walk into the hall of T.C. Williams, Uncle Bill had decided to keep me out of school for now and let me start up next year I had finished all my classes early back in Atlanta  
  
"Mind If I sit with you?" asked Rev, I nodded for him to sit and accepted and sat right next to me "So how's life treating you now that footballs over?" I asked trying to make conversation as I went on eating. "The same I guess how about you?" he asked smiling. "Well let's see; My father called me a tramp and kicked me out, I have to sit around all summer and get fat, and I'm pregnant. I'd say it's great wouldn't you?" I asked sarcastically. He let out a little laugh and took a bite of his burger I could tell he was hesitating the subject of me being pregnant. "You can ask you know, it's not like I'm going to break down in tears." I sat my empty plate down beside me and took a few more small sips of my drink. "Are you going to keep the baby?" he asked still looking at his plate "Yeah, I guess I am, and I'm going to do a good job at raisin' it to." I said.  
  
Petey approached us and then sat down beside Rev. "So how do you like it here in Alexandria so far?" "It's great a lot less crowded then Atlanta...and the people seem a lot more friendly at least the ones I've met are." They both smiled taking it as compliment the way it, was meant to be taken. "So how does it feel being pregnant?" Petey asked Joking. I couldn't help but smile at him for it how could you stay mad at these people they were so gentle hearted it was impossible, or at least they were off the field. "It sucks how does it feel to be on a football team that had a perfect season?" "It feels great, so you know that if you need anything that you can call any of us right?" he questioned. "Yeah I know and I intend to if needed." I said smiling. "Sheryl, Maurey come on let's go." Said Uncle Bill. I said my good byes to the team and walked away with Sheryl and Coach. 


	5. Friend I need you now

On the drive home Sheryl and Coach went on and on about how great it was going to be living out there and how good of a school T.C. was. I didn't pay much attention though, the only time that they got my attention was when I heard the one phrase I had been dreading 'DOCTORS APPOINTMENT' I looked in the front seat were coach was sitting with pleading eyes.  
  
"Come on Coach I just got here and you're already putting me through this torture?" He looked at me with a funny expression on his face "When did you start calling me Coach? And I'm sorry but you have to go tomorrow morning at nine thirty." "Everyone else calls you that so why shouldn't I." I sat back in the seat and looked over at Sheryl who had started running her mouth a mile a minute again. I put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands why in the world did that girl have to talk so much why couldn't she be the shy type? "Gerry and Julius invited you two to the training camp that starts next week after school lets out." I looked up at him and nodded wondering why he had thought we weren't going in the first place. "I'm sure they'll enjoy having both of you to yell and scream at them." He said turning into the driveway "I get to yell oh goody." I said getting out of the car when it stopped.  
  
I don't want to go to the doctor alone, Sheryl has to go to school and I know that Coach isn't going to stay he didn't even stay when Sheryl's mom used to go to doctors appointments, I'm not going to sit in that doctors office alone but who could I ask? Gerry I don't know Alan is nice but I don't know him either. REV I can ask Rev yes that's exactly what I'm going to do I just have to figure out what his real name and number is, and where my doctors appointment is.  
  
"Coach where is my appointment?" I asked standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "You can tell which ever one of the boys you are calling that your appointment is at Mercy hospital at 9:30 and I'll right them a note to get out of first and second period." He said smiling. "How did you know?" "I know you well enough I can read your mind." He said "I'm going out to my office you and Sheryl have fun and don't destroy the house to much there is a roster by the phone with the numbers on it." Dang I guess he could read my mind or maybe he just has common since. I walked over to the phone and looked at the list of names and numbers hanging beside the phone.  
  
I didn't recognize the footsteps behind me and was startled by Sheryl's voice "What you looking for?" she piped showing up beside me. "Oh gosh Sheryl don't scare me like that." I said messing her hair up. "Sorry but what you looking for?" she repeated "Revs phone number do you know what his real name is?" I asked looking at all the names on the roster none of them had their "nicknames" beside them. "Jerry Harris right there second on the list." She said standing on her tip toes to point to where the name was on the paper. "Thanks Sheryl." I said looking down at her. "Your welcome I'm going to go see what pop is up to." She walked out the front door and through the yard to where his "Office" was. I picked up the phone and dialed the number that was on the paper. 


	6. Doctor

_So here I am on my way to the doctors office with Rev and Coach up front and me in the back. Rev had agreed he said he was happy to help out. Coach was happy to since he didn't have to sit in the room with me; Sheryl had begged him to let her stay out of school and go with me but I promised her the first doctors appointment this summer she could go with me. She didn't like the idea of having to go to school when the two of us didn't but I still hold the capability of getting her to agree with anything._

"We're here." I heard Coach say as I came out of my thoughts. "I'll be back in an hour or two to pick ya'll up." We nodded and said good-bye to him as we got out of the car. I looked back at him one last time before he drove off. "Maurey you'll be fine." He smiled and drove off. I let out a sigh and then turned to Rev "It's now or never." He said with a smile. "I'd rather go with never." I said walking beside him up the steps and into the clinic. He went and sat in one of the chairs and I walked up to the desk. "May I help you?" asked the receptionist "Yes ma'am I had an appointment today at 9:30" she looked on the sheet the looked up at me Jonelle Forman. "Yes ma'am but I go by Maurey." I said tapping my fingers on the counter. "Okay if you'll just sit tight the doctor will be with you soon. I nodded and walked over to where Rev had sat down.

"So is everything ok?" he asked. "Well I don't know I haven't went in to see the doctor yet." I said smiling. "You know what I meant." He said struggling to keep his laughter in. There was a awkward silence for a few moments when I saw Rev turn to face me "Maurey," he began I turned my attention to him signaling for him to go on speaking. "I like you, and I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out sometime like on a date?" my mouth dropped to the floor when I heard his question. There he was a nice well-educated nice mannered black boy asking me a white girl with poor grade and being pregnant to go out with him. "Sure I'd love to.... wait this ain't some kind of prank is it?" He shook his head. "Well then yes and we can declare this our first date." I said smiling. "Oh I could see the headlines the team would be making up now _'Rev and Maurey celebrate first date in the maternity ward of Mercy Hospital'_ "Rev joked.

_I have a boyfriend, I get along with everyone around here fine, and I realize my dad was just an idiot that didn't want to admit that he had made the same mistake sixteen years before. But I still dread the getting fat part._

"Excuse me Ms. Forman could you come here for a moment." I stood up and walked over to the desk. "We need you to fill out these papers and there are some things in there that's you'll have to sign before the doctor can do anything." Said the receptionist handing me a stack of papers clipped onto a clipboard and a pen. I nodded and walked back over to my seat. "What's wrong?" I hear Rev ask from where I was standing. "I've got like ten pages of paperwork that has to be filled out before I can even see the doctor." I said sitting back down next to him. "Well I'll help you." "I only got one pen." I answered. "Well I can fix that. Hold on a second." He said walking over to the desk and coming back with a pen. "Now that that's fixed give me some of the papers to fill out I have to do something or I'm going to go crazy." I handed him the top half of the papers and then started on my half. "When is you're birthday?" "August 19,1955" he went on quietly filling out the forms.


End file.
